Willkommen
|image = S1E3 Cabaret3.jpg |band = Cabaret |album = Cabaret |genre = Musical Theatre |runtime = 4:56 |before = |after = }} " " is a song from the musical Cabaret. It was used for the group dances in Dance Mums: Abby Meets Jennifer and One Man Down: Crisis Auditions. It was used for a third time in It's The Dance World Cup, however this time it was for a quartet instead of a group dance. Lyrics * Note: This song contains lyrics that can be considered explicit. EMCEE Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome Fremde, etranger, stranger Gluklich zu sehen, je suis enchante, Happy to see you, bleibe, reste, stay Willkomen, bienvenue, welcome, Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Cabaret SPOKEN Mein Damen und Herren, Mesdames et Messieurs, Ladies and Gentlemen! Guten Abend, bon soir, Wie geht's? Comment ca va? Do you feel good? I bet you do! Ich bin euer, je suis votre compere... I am your host. Und sage, Willkomen, bienvenue, welcome, Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Cabaret Leave your troubles outside, So- life is disappointing? Forget it! We have no troubles here! Here life is beautiful... The girls are beautiful... Even the orchestra, is beautiful. You see, I told you the orchestra, is beautiful. And now, presenting the Cabaret girls. Rosie, Lulu, Frenchie, Texas, Fritzie... Und Helga. Each and every one, a virgin. Ooh, you don't believe me? Well don't take my word for it, try Helga. Outside it is winter, but in here, it it so hot! Every night we have to battle with the girls to keep them from taking off all their clothes. So, don't go away. Who knows, tonight, we may lose the battle! KAT GIRLS Wir sagen, Willkommen bienvenue, welcome Im Cabaret, au Cabaret to Cabaret! EMCEE We are here to serve you! And now presenting the Kit Kat boys! Here they are. Bobby! Victor! Or is it Victor! Bobby... You know there's only one Way to tell the difference... I'll show you later. Hans, Herrman, And finally, the toast of Mayfair Fraulein Sally Bowles! SALLY Hello, darlings! EMCEE Bleibe, reste, stay! ALL Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome! EMCEE Thats Victor. ALL Im Cabaret, au Cabaret whispered Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, Fremde, etranger, stranger, EMCEE Hello, stranger! ALL Gluklich zu sehen, je suis enchante, EMCEE Enchante madam! ALL Happy to see you, Bleibe, reste, stay, Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome! Fremde, etranger, stranger! Gluklich zu sehen, je suis enchante Happy, to see you, bleibe reste stay, Wir sagen, Willkommen bienvenue, welcome, Im Cabaret! Au Cabaret! To Cabaret! EMCEE Thank you! Bobby, Victor, Hans, Rosie, Lulu, Frenchie, Texas, Fritzie, Helga, Sally and me! Welcome, to the Kit Kat CLUB! Video Gallery Group dance in Dance Mums: Abby Meets Jennifer Group dance in One Man Down: Crisis Auditions Quartet in It's The Dance World Cup Gallery S1E0 Cabaret.jpg|Group in Dance Mums: Abby Meets Jennifer S1E3 Cabaret.jpg|Group in One Man Down: Crisis Auditions S1E3 Cabaret2.jpg S1E3 Cabaret3.jpg S1E8 Cabaret.jpg|Quartet in It's The Dance World Cup'' S1E8 Cabaret2.jpg Category:Songs Category:Songs by Cabaret Category:Songs used in Dance Mums: Abby Meets Jennifer Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Season 1 Group Songs Category:Musical Theatre Category:Songs used in One Man Down: Crisis Auditions Category:Musical Category:Season 1 Quartet Songs Category:Songs used in It's The Dance World Cup